Peter Griffin Vs Identity Politics: Logic Vs Ideology
by ShadowGriffin17Z
Summary: This story is about Peter Griffin and his best friend Brian Griffin fighting against the most cancerous virus caller Identity Politics, which has damaged the process of rational thinking and critical understanding of innocent individuals who were brainwashed by ideological college professors to fulfill their evil deeds to spread toxic sociopolitical ideas all over the world.


This story is about Peter Griffin and his best friend Brian Griffin fighting against the most cancerous virus called Identity Politics, which has damaged the process of rational thinking and critical understanding of innocent individuals who were brainwashed by ideological college professors to fulfill their evil deeds to spread toxic socio political ideas all over the world. In this epic long heavy handed social commentary story arc Peter and Brian will discover the dark truth behind both sides of the political parties. Will logic defeat ideology once and for all? Find out and discover the complex journey between two longtime friends with special guests with rational ideas.

 **Chapter One: The Misunderstandings of Social Justice Warriors**

Narrator: Peter and Brian are having a serious discussion at the house. They're trying to figure out how identity politics has corrupted many people's capabilities of original nuanced thoughts and ideas regarding social justice. They're watching YouTube videos of professional psychologists and sociologists like Jordan B. Peterson, Christina Hoff Sommers the Factual Feminist, and Dave Cullen, etc while reading books about misinformed tactics about social justice.

Peter: Brian what's your opinion on identity politics? Is it really as toxic as people generalized it these days?

Brian: Well Peter identity politics is often misunderstood because of how many people use social justice for their own selfish beliefs.

Peter: Is there anything we can do to stop this senseless idiocy between these toxic victim playing jerks and rational people who are trying to prevent more casualties?

Brian: The only way we can do that is go the source of these issues. The online news of both left wing and right wing biases.

Peter: Brian we have to be extremely careful. The people behind mainstream media are manipulative and is willing to destroy anyone in their path.

Brian: Don't worry we can do anything if we put our minds to push forward any difficult situations.

Peter: You're right, let's settle this and find the root of all evil that is destroying the social justice that Dr. Martin Luther King Jr, Malcolm X, and other civil rights leaders fought for by these virtue signaling cucks who use social justice to divide us all as unintelligent categories of identity politics.

Brian: Let's hurry!

Peter: Right!

Narrator: The two men got up and went to the car to get ready for their road trip to the center of all this monstrosity regarding misguided political science tactics. Washington DC. Will they stop this madness before it's too late? Find out in the second half of chapter one.

Part Two: #FamilyGuy Vs. #SocialJusticeWarriors

Narrator: During their 6 1/2 hour drive to Washington DC Peter and Brian see a crowd full of millennials protesting at City Hall Philadelphia about cultural appropriation, gender neutral pronouns, and feminism. They stopped by and asked what's this protest about.

Peter: What the hell is happening over there?

Brian: I don't know. Should we investigate?

Peter: Sure, but don't these people look like college students. What colleges do they go to?

Brian: I'm not sure, however we should interview them.

Peter: Alright, let's take out our books and pencils instead of using our phones to record these conversations because we're incognito. Plus we don't want drama like the twitter incident last year.

Brian: Damn you're right. After the shit I did, I'm just sticking to my roots as my old self.

Peter: Good. So am I. Come on, we have to hurry and gather qualitative data to figure out what caused these over saturated ideologies.

Brian: Right.

Narrator: The duo got out of their car and started asking some the people in the crowd questions regarding this event.

Peter: Hi excuse me, why are all of you here at City Hall?

Male Student Protester #1: Well if you must know we're protesting against one of the worst situations we've faced this year. Oh by the way my name is Trey Simmons.

Peter: Can you elaborate calmly about the situation please Mr. Simmons?

Trey: Sure. I have a lot to say so I'll generalize the entire fiasco that happened two weeks earlier. I need you to listen to this detailed back story. It's appalling and it made me wanted to start super hissy fit war. Are you ready?

Peter: Yes, I'm ready. You have my full and undivided attention. Proceed.

Trey: Ok. It started two weeks ago at Community College of Philadelphia in my political science class when my professor came to class dressing inappropriately, which offended most of my classmates. As a young African American man who's also a vegetarian, homosexual, and breeder, I was very heated at my professor's insensitive and disgusting excuse for work attire that I wanted to fuck him up.

Peter: What did he wore that upset you all?

Trey: He wore a stereotypical 1990s outfit with graphic hateful messages and other cliched 1990s stuff. It was a nightmare. That's why we need cultural appropriation laws at the college.

Peter: I understand that your professor outfit was unprofessional, however I don't understand why the college needs this over the top law.

Trey: Well Cultural appropriation is the adoption of elements of a minority culture by members of the dominant culture. Often, the original meaning of these cultural elements is lost or distorted, and such displays are often viewed as disrespectful, or even as a form of desecration, by members of the originating culture. This incident however is serious. Clearly you have my full back story on this outrageous case sir.

Peter: Did you just use your phone to look up the definition for cultural appropriation and then put it your own words without paraphrasing or citing the original quote from the source webpage and author?

Trey: Yes I apologize for my rushed plagiarism, but the fact is what my college professor did was inexcusable. He seriously deserves to be terminated.

Peter: Well ok. Thank you for the qualitative data Mr. Simmons.

Trey: You're welcome anytime.

Peter: [Inner Thoughts] Social justice warriors my ass. Some of these college students are unbelievable.

Narrator: While Peter was jotting down well-written notes Brian was witnessing more people giving out speeches as several protesters approached him and asked him if he was interested in their movement.

Female Student Protester #1: Hi excuse me, I'm Tenkou Haruseno. Are you interesting in joining our anti rape culture movement?

Brian: Uh sure, but what's going on over there?

Male Student Protester #2: One of our classmates discovered that our calculus math professor sent him nude pictures from her emails. He demands that female college professors have the same punishments as male college professors by creating a counterculture movement against the #MeToo movement. It's called the #UsToo movement. This movement was created to fight against toxic masculinity and femininity. I apologize. My name is Li Sun Hao.

Transgender Student Protester #1: Good afternoon, I'm Juliette Quinn. I'm a hard working feminist and I had experienced many issues similar to both Li and Tenkou's case.

Brian: Like what?

Juliette: One of my professors had refused to call me by my specific pronouns. For example Ze and Hir.

Brian: But, I thought your professors had the right to not speak the way of your confusing ideological language. It's just unnecessary nonsense to be honest. This protest is idiotic and a waste of your college life.

Juliette: What the fuck did you say you transphobic piece of dog shit?! Who do you think you are Jordan B. Peterson and his anti-sjw pigs in human form?! Cisgender scum males like yourself deserve to die!

Li: Yeah outdated baby boomers like yourself put our generation through hell! Baby boomers are the fucking scumbags of all time, yet it's always the millennials' fault! Fuck you you old liberal cuck!

Tenkou: Yeah you degenerate male scum. Guys let's get everyone involved this huge crowd and attack this talking canine who speaks his mind!

Both: Yeah!

Brian: Oh fucking hell.

Narrator: The once overly sensitive crowd got violent when they immediately targeted Brian as if he was a conservative speaker, which prompted Peter to pull out numerous smoke bombs and blasted large portions of violent protesters who were bloodthirsty trying to assault Brian as he was about to be attacked. Peter succeeded in rescuing his best friend in the nick of time by using the newly reform Antifa group's method against them.

Peter: Brian are you alright?! Did those jerks hurt you?

Brian: No they didn't. I'm good.

Peter: Oh thank God you're fine. Let's go the hell out of this place!

Brian: Yeah! Those psychopaths are going to murder us. We need to get the car and fast.

Peter: How the hell can make it the car if those assholes keeps throwing firecrackers at us?

Narrator: Peter and Brian were trapped. The sensitivity mob got more dangerous and the duo were about to be killed and then counter protesters full of anti-sjws began attacking the social justice warriors which helped Peter and Brian escape safely into their car got the hell out of Center City Philadelphia and they continued their journey to Washington DC to find allies to end identity politics. Little did they know, someone had been following the two friends by compromising Peter's car with a tracking device since their political discussions back at Quahog. Will the two men find out who's been after them this whole time? Are they a friend or a foe? Find out in chapter 2.

Chinese Version

这个故事是关于彼得格里芬和他最好的朋友布莱恩格里芬对抗最致癌的病毒 - 身份政治，它已经破坏了理性思维的过程和对无辜者的批判性理解，他们被意识形态的大学教授洗脑以实现他们的邪恶行为传播 世界各地有毒的社会政治思想。 在这个史诗般的长篇社交评论故事中，彼得和布莱恩将发现政党双方背后的黑暗真相。 逻辑会一劳永逸地打败意识形态吗？ 了解和发现两位长期朋友之间复杂的旅程，特殊的客人有理性的想法。

 **第一章：社会正义勇士的误区**

旁白：彼得和布莱恩正在家里进行认真的讨论。他们试图弄清楚身份政治如何破坏了许多人对社会正义的原始细微差别的思想和观念的能力。他们正在观看专业心理学家和社会学家的你管视频，如乔丹彼得森，克里斯蒂娜霍夫萨默斯事实女权主义者和戴夫卡伦等，同时阅读有关社会正义的错误策略的书籍。

彼得：布莱恩，你对身份政治有什么看法？这些天人们普遍认为它真的有毒吗？

布莱恩：彼得身份政治经常被误解，因为有多少人将社会正义用于他们自己的自私信仰。

彼得：我们能做些什么来阻止这些有毒的受害者玩耍的混蛋和试图阻止更多伤亡的理性人之间的这种毫无意义的愚蠢行为？

布莱恩：我们能做到这一点的唯一方法就是解决这些问题。左翼和右翼偏见的在线新闻。

彼得：布莱恩，我们必须非常小心。主流媒体背后的人是操纵者，并且愿意摧毁他们道路上的任何人。

布莱恩：如果我们想出任何困难的情况，我们不要担心我们可以做任何事情。

彼得：你是对的，让我们解决这个问题，找到摧毁社会公正的一切罪恶的根源，马丁路德金博士，马尔科姆X和其他民权领袖为这些利用社会公正的美德信号诅咒而奋斗将我们所有人划分为非智能的身份政治类别。

布莱恩：我们快点！

彼得：对！

讲述者：这两个人起身前往汽车准备他们的公路旅行到所有这些怪物中心的误导政治科学策略。华盛顿特区。他们会在为时已晚之前阻止这种疯狂吗？在第一章的下半部分找出答案。

第二部分：#家庭人 与. #社会正义战士。

讲述者：在他们开车六个半小时到华盛顿特区期间，彼得和布莱恩看到一群千禧一代在费城市政厅抗议文化占有，性别中性代词和女权主义。他们停下来问这次抗议是什么。

彼得：那边到底发生了什么事？

布莱恩：我不知道。我们应该调查吗？

彼得：当然可以，但这些人看起来不像大学生。他们去哪些大学？

布莱恩：我不确定，但我们应该采访他们。

彼得：好吧，让我们拿出我们的书和铅笔，而不是用我们的手机录制这些对话，因为我们是隐姓埋名的。此外，我们不想像去年的推特事件那样戏剧化。

布莱恩：该死的你是对的。在我做了什么事后，我只是像我的旧自己一样坚持自己的根基。

彼得：好的。我也是。来吧，我们必须赶快收集定性数据，找出导致这些过度饱和的意识形态的原因。

布莱恩：对。

讲述者：这对二人下了车，开始向群众中的一些人询问有关此事件的问题。

彼得：嗨，对不起，为什么大家都在这里？

男学生抗议者第一：如果你必须知道我们正在抗议我们今年面临的最糟糕的情况之一。哦顺便说一句，我叫特雷西蒙斯。

彼得：请你冷静地谈谈这种情况请西蒙斯先生？

特雷：当然。我有很多话要说，所以我会概括两周前发生的整个惨败。我需要你听听这个详细的背景故事。这是令人震惊的，它让我想要开始超级混战。你准备好了吗？

彼得：是的，我准备好了。你有充分和全神贯注的关注。继续。

特雷：好的。它是两周前在费城社区学院开始的政治学课程，当时我的教授不恰当地上课，这冒犯了我的大多数同学。作为一个年轻的非洲裔美国人，同时也是素食主义者，同性恋者和饲养员，我对教授对工作服的麻木不仁和令人作呕的借口非常激动，我想把他搞砸。

彼得：他穿什么让你们心烦意乱？

特雷：他穿着一个刻板的二十世纪九十年代装备，带有图形的仇恨信息和其他陈词滥调的二十世纪九十年代的东西。这是一场噩梦。这就是我们在大学需要文化拨款法的原因。

彼得：我明白你的教授服装是不专业的，但我不明白为什么学院需要这个超过最高法律。

特雷：良好的文化占有是主流文化成员采用少数民族文化的元素。通常，这些文化元素的原始含义是丢失或扭曲的，并且这种展示通常被原始文化的成员视为不尊重，甚至被视为一种亵渎形式。然而，这件事很严重。很明显，你对这个令人发指的案件有完整的背景故事。

彼得：您是否只是使用手机查找文化占用的定义，然后用自己的语言表达自己的话，而不是从源网页和作者引用或引用原始引用？

特雷：是的，我为匆忙的剽窃道歉，但事实是我的大学教授所做的事情是不可原谅的。他认真应该被终止。

彼得：好的。感谢西蒙斯先生的定性数据。

特雷：随时欢迎你。

彼得：[内心的想法]社会正义战士我的屁股。其中一些大学生难以置信。

旁白：虽然彼得正在记下写得很好的笔记，布莱恩正在目睹更多的人发表演讲，因为几位抗议者走近他并问他是否对他们的行动感兴趣。

女学生抗议者第一：嗨，对不起，我是天光春天仙翁。你有兴趣加入我们的反强奸文化运动吗？

布莱恩：呃，当然，那边发生了什么？

男学生抗议者第二：我们的一位同学发现我们的微积分数学教授给他发了一封电子邮件中的裸照。他要求女大学教授通过反对#＃我也是运动创建反文化运动，与男大学教授一样受到惩罚。它被称为＃我们也是运动。这一运动的创建是为了对抗有毒的男性气质和女性气质。我道歉。我叫李昊昊。

跨性别学生抗议者第一：下午好，我是朱丽叶奎因。我是一位努力工作的女权主义者，我经历过许多类似李和天光案件的问题。

布莱恩：喜欢什么？

朱丽叶：我的一位教授拒绝用我的特定代词打电话给我。例如泽和它儿。

布莱恩：但是，我认为你的教授有权不说出令人困惑的意识形态语言。说实话，这是不必要的废话。这场抗议是愚蠢的，浪费了你的大学生活。

朱丽叶：他妈的你怎么说你变性的狗狗狗屎？！你认为你是乔丹·彼得森和他的人类形式的抗sjw猪是谁？！像你这样的顺性别败类男性应该死！

李：是的，像你这样过时的婴儿潮一代让我们这一代穿过地狱！婴儿潮一代是有史以来的他妈的笨蛋，但千禧一代始终是错！操你老你自由派！

天光：是的，你堕落了男性败类。伙计们让每个人都参与到这个庞大的人群中，攻击这个说话的犬，他会说出自己的想法！

两个：是的！

布莱恩：哦，他妈的地狱。

讲述者：曾经过于敏感的人群在他们立即瞄准布莱恩时就变得暴力，好像他是一个保守的发言人，这促使彼得抽出无数的烟雾弹，并抨击大部分暴力抗议者，他们嗜血试图攻击布莱恩，因为他即将受到攻击通过使用新改革的安妮·蒂法集团对付他们的方法，彼得成功地在最短的时间内拯救了他最好的朋友。

彼得：布莱恩，你还好吗？！这些混蛋对你有害吗？

布莱恩：不，他们没有。我很好。

彼得：哦，谢天谢地，你很好。让我们离开这个地方吧！

布莱恩：是的！那些精神病患者将要谋杀我们。我们需要快速获得汽车。

彼得：如果那些混蛋不断向我们扔鞭炮，怎么能把它变成汽车呢？

旁白：彼得和布莱恩被困。敏感的暴徒变得更加危险，两人即将被杀，然后反抗议的抗议者开始攻击社会正义战士，帮助彼得和布莱恩安全地逃到他们的车里，他们离开了费城中心城，他们继续他们前往华盛顿特区寻找盟友以结束身份政治。他们很少知道，自从他们在圆蛤进行政治讨论以来，有人跟踪了两个朋友，他们用跟踪设备危害了彼得的车。这两个人会不会一直发现谁一直跟着他们？他们是朋友还是敌人？请参阅第二章。

 **Chapter Two: Identity Politics In a Dangerous Nutshell**

Narrator: Continuing from where we left off, Peter and Brian had just escaped from the social justice hell pit in Center City Philadelphia and kept heading towards their destination. However, that mysterious person has been following them since they planned their road trip to Washington DC. Find out what happens now in this insane chapter.

Peter: Whew! Thank God we got out that hell hole.

Brian: Yeah no kidding. Those people were fucking crazy.

Peter: Well at least we did get some qualitative data.

Brian: How?

Peter: I used my book to jot down notes and secretly recorded everyone's conversations about their insane rhetoric.

Brian: Impressive.

Peter: Thanks. However, I think we need to ditch our car.

Brian: Why?

Peter: It seems that the car's been compromised.

Brian: How can you tell?

Peter: Trust me. We need to ditch the car immediately.

Brian: Ok. Where are we going?

Peter: I'll explain later as soon as we're not followed.

Narrator: The two men ditched their car by blowing up it to eliminate any trace of their presence linking them to be targeted by their unknown assailant, which pissed them off and also intrigued them to further their pursuit on stalking Peter and Brian.

Narrator: Meanwhile, Peter and Brian were still driving in Philadelphia trying to mislead their unknown assailant into a trap. However, the assailant was very formidable in tracking down their opponents, but never witnessed such unusual tenacity and craftiness from the duo.

Peter: This person whose chasing us doesn't know when quit. They're too good. I'll give that.

Brian: Damn, you're right. How the hell can we outsmart them?

Peter: We need to create a complex plan that will eliminate all the loose ends of our opponent's mindset. We need to expand our possible outcomes of this situation.

Brian: Like an unpredictable situation, huh? If we can use the system of eliminations in math, it could help us take down this person.

Peter: Precisely, all we have to do is to find the right outcome by playing a little game of checkers.

Brian: How?

Peter: Remember, reverse psychology?

Brian: Oh yeah, how could I forget.

Peter: Come on, we're running out time.

Brian: Alright.

Peter: Now!

Brian: Ok!

Peter: Quick, throw the cherry bombs out of the car!

Brian: Got it!

Narrator: Peter and Brian threw the explosive bombs at their unknown assailant and their car exploded in the process. The duo were left unsurprised that their plan seem to work, but they know the battle was far from over. The presumed deceased mercenary rose from the ashes and tries to assassinate Peter and Brian until another unknown person showed up and murdered the assassin saving the two friends.

Chinese Version

 **第二章：一个危险的坚果壳中的身份政治**

讲述者：继续我们离开的地方，彼得和布莱恩刚从费城中心城的社会正义地狱中逃脱，并继续前往目的地。然而，这个神秘的人一直在关注他们，因为他们计划去华盛顿特区旅行。找出这个疯狂章节中现在发生的事情。

彼得：哇！感谢上帝，我们得到了地狱洞。

布莱恩：是的，不开玩笑。那些人他妈的疯了。

彼得：至少我们确实获得了一些定性数据。

布莱恩：怎么样？

彼得：我用我的书记下笔记，秘密记录了每个人关于他们疯狂言论的谈话。

布莱恩：令人印象深刻。

彼得：谢谢。但是，我认为我们需要放弃我们的车。

布莱恩：为什么？

彼得：看来这辆车受到了损害。

布莱恩：你怎么说？

彼得：相信我。我们需要立即抛弃汽车。

布莱恩：好的。我们去哪？

彼得：一旦我们没有被跟踪，我会稍后解释。

讲述者：两名男子通过炸毁他们的车来消除他们的存在痕迹，将他们联系在一起，成为他们未知的攻击者的目标，这使他们生气，并引起他们的兴趣，以进一步追捕彼得和布莱恩。

讲述者：与此同时，彼得和布莱恩仍然在费城驾驶，试图将他们不知名的袭击者误导成一个陷阱。然而，袭击者在追击他们的对手方面非常强大，但从未目睹过这种不同寻常的坚韧和狡猾。

彼得：这个追逐我们的人不知道什么时候退出。他们太好了。我会给的。

布莱恩：该死的，你是对的。我们怎么能超越他们？

彼得：我们需要制定一个复杂的计划，消除对手思维方式的所有松散目标。我们需要扩大这种情况的可能结果。

布莱恩：就像一个不可预测的情况，是吧？如果我们可以使用数学中的抵消系统，它可以帮助我们取消这个人。

彼得：确切地说，我们所要做的就是通过玩一些跳棋游戏来找到正确的结果。

布莱恩：怎么样？

彼得：还记得，逆反心理吗？

布莱恩：哦，是的，我怎么能忘记。

彼得：来吧，我们的时间不多了。

布莱恩：好的。

彼得：现在！

布莱恩：好的！

彼得：快点，把樱桃炸弹扔出车外！

布莱恩：明白了！

讲述者：彼得和布莱恩向他们不知名的攻击者投掷爆炸性炸弹，他们的汽车在此过程中爆炸。两人对他们的计划似乎有效并不感到惊讶，但他们知道战斗远未结束。假定已故的雇佣兵从灰烬中升起并试图暗杀彼得和布莱恩，直到另一个不知名的人出现并谋杀刺客拯救了这两个朋友。

 **Chapter Three: Social Justice is A Bitch**

Chinese Version

 **第三章：社会正义是一个婊子**


End file.
